User blog:Krauserlols/Miss Fortune real problem: inconsistency
So after much thought i finally found a way to put my hate for Miss Fortune in understandable words, sorta. What have all female (and male for that matter) champions in common? they all have a "theme" and all around that char is developed around that theme. here some examples: - Riven the Exile: Riven is a pretty interesting girl, shes a Noxian who was raised to fight for the cause whit strength and honor but seen how NOxians do their things she decided to run away, presumed to be dead after a chemical attack. In terms of Model and Voice it perfectly reflex her story, whit a strong yet calm voice and inspiring quotes, as for her model she wears what seems like rags of an old Noxian armor as well as her broken blade, making a reference to her status as an exile and and her bow to fight for the right path of the noxians. Gameplay wise is also well done whit a very versatile kit whit lots of mobility and a smart use of her broken blade. - Ahri the Nine tailed Fox: another good example of a sexy champ whit a reason for it. Lore wise Ahri was a fox whit a strange connection to the magic around her, during a fight she approached a wounded man and somehow she absorbed the man's essence, turning her into a Human which was her dream. but her transformation was incomplete so she used her charm and knowledge of humanity to lure more men and suck their essence away but due to a growing sense of morality she joined the league in search for an alternative to complete her dream. if you ask me her lore is surprisingly deep for a champ that may look like just a magnet for male players and her gameplay fits right in. Her design is based on the Kitsune i think they are called... well the Nine Tailed fox a mythical creature who transforms into a sexy woman to lure men (and lesbians maybe) to drain their essence and her Lore has a nice twist to the legends. As well as her Model, quotes and even gameplay mirrors this perfectly, Her voice is seductive, her model is sexy and her gameplay is based around charming your foes to put them in a bad position. 10/10 RIOT. - Soraka the Starchild: '''This is a take on the more bizarre side of things. Soraka is a Children of the Star who used her powers to curse Warwick into the form of a Wolf wile changing her into a more primitive form, how is it better to turn the greatest scientist in Zaun into a sentient werewolf is still up to debate.... but lets stay whit the problem... ok so her gameplay perfectly match her celestial theme focusing on healing and protect her allies while her model is based on her more "primitive" form for "abusing" of her powers... somehow is still not clear but the point stands. As well as her quotes have her talking about protecting others, as well as the banana joke. - '''Lissandra, the Ice Witch: '''Lissandra is this really ancient Witch member of the Iceborn who has faked her dead for more years than she can count and now is plotting to bring back the Iceborn to its former glory and take down the other two sisters Ashe and Sejuani. Her model sports a really wicked witch look due to her been reborn as an Iceborn, her skills mirrors this as well having her freezing her foes to dead. her Voice is pretty deep and mature whit that creepy echo than gives you the chills along whit both creepy and inspiring quotes. Most of you should have already see where I'm going at, if not then you must be wondering "yeah what has all this to do whit Miss Fortune you NOOB?" or "MIS FORTUN IS SEXIR THAN ALL OF EM GET OBER IT!". Here is the thing: Lore tells that miss Sarah Fortune is a Bounty Hunter than barely survived a Pirate attack that resulted in their parents death, if front of her btw, and now shes roaming the waters looking for the mysterious red-eyed Pirate responsible for the murder of her parents, who was GP but after his VU its unknown if hes still that pirate or will be someone else in the future. Her Gameplay fits perfectly having her going guns blazing on her opponents. Problem is that her Quotes and Model don't show this at all, these as well may belong to Ahri who is sexy and seductive for a reason. And that's her problem gamplay and lore wise shes a badass Pirate killer yet his Model and Quotes show her as a whore'''. Unlike any other female in the game she doesn't follow the theme and what we get as a result is a mix-bag champion that feels incomplete. Solution Its simple, either go full slutty and change her lore and gameplay to fit this or go full Bounty Hunter and change her quotes and model to fit it. Honorable mentions People who use their brains and know the problem: - Andre5913: he understood that her fame is way too high for anyone to fall for her "CHarm" like i have been saying. Use your brain people like him SCREW IT!!!! FINE!!! If you think THISis a good representation of Bilgewater then FINE! Because every freaking pirate in Bilgewater is stupid enough to lower their defences to the most deadly Bounty Hunter in Runeterra, because yes she is most likely going to shoot you and go away whit the bounty but fuck it i better look at her GOD DAM boobs because.... boobs are better than life sure why not.... Stay whit you stupid ilutions and fucking BOOOBS im going to keep playing a Real Woman Category:Blog posts